Beauty and the Beast
by dani.glitter.love.xo
Summary: He was a monster. She was an innocent girl. They were never meant to be. MassiexDerrick. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey, this is my first attempt of anything on FF, so please be gentle! :) This is dedicated to Faith, my very first friend on FF! :) Thanks for understanding me. And I'd also like to give a special shout out to Allie-Ballie-Bo-Mallie, Dez-a-licious, Tash, Ro Ro, Mersaydez, Ana, and Kailee! You're all amazing people and writers! And then to my kick butt family and friends, you know who you are! :) This is slightly based off of Disney's "Beauty and the Beast"...so yeah, enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Lisi, so I don't own the Clique. I also don't own the song "Break Your Heart" by Tiao Cruz or do I own "Beauty and the Beast".**

Derrick Harrington was a monster.

A cruel, vicious, manipulative monster.

No he wasn't a hairy beast, nor did he have fangs or deadly powers. He was much worse than that.

He was the guy with the perfect hair, the prefect body, the prefect eyes, the prefect everything. He was the guy that with one smile, he could make your heart swell and break at the same time. He was the guy that with one glance, he could give you butterflies in your stomach all while making your world come crashing down.

Yes, Derrick Harrington was a monster indeed.

He used girls to get what he wanted and stabbed his best friends in the back to make sure he came out on top.

He has no heart, people would say.

It's abandonment issues, people would say.

He's done it with every girl in town, people would say.

He's been arrested 3 times, people would say.

He made out with Ms. Smith to get an A+ in Math, people would say.

But those are just silly lies made up by heartbroken people. No one really knew why Derrick was so fucked up, hell even Derrick didn't completely understand why he acted like he did.

But no matter what people said about him or how awful the rumors got, girls still wanted to be with him and guys still wanted to be friends with him.

He was like the plague. No matter how hard you tried to avoid him, he still sucked you in. And just like the plague, he would eventually kill you.

Derrick knew he was good looking, and he used that as his secret weapon. He used it to make girls do his homework, to be the teacher's pet, to get out of paying for speeding tickets, to do whatever the hell he wanted.

Everyone was a pawn to him, and he could throw you out whenever you became useless to him.

He used everyone…except Massie Block. The beautiful yet shy girl, was the only person who seemed unaffected by Derrick's charming ways and Derrick tried to stay as far away as he could from her.

And no, it wasn't because he was mad because he had no effect on her, it was because she was so beautiful and pure.

Derrick didn't have the heart to ruin this one girl. This one girl with sparkling amber eyes that always seemed to be buried in a book. This one girl with an infectious laugh that haunted Derrick's dreams. This one girl who seemed to own a tiny bit of Derrick's hardly there heart. He couldn't turn her bitter like the other girls he'd used. No, Derrick wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever hurt Massie.

So that's why Derrick stayed as far away from Massie as possible. Because he couldn't ruin her, he just couldn't. And even if he tried to avoid her there were always the certain times when he caught her eye, or she would smile at him, or she would say a simple "hi". Derrick lived for those moments when Massie could make him feel human.

Even though it killed Derrick to not be able to talk to her and get to know her, he knew it was for the best. Because even though he was killing himself, he was saving her. From the inevitable heartbreak, the tears and the lies.

Derrick might have been a monster but he was a monster who happened to be in love. With a girl that could have been a serial killer and she still wouldn't be bad enough to deserve him.

Yes, Derrick Harrington was a monster who was meant to be alone for his whole life. He didn't deserve to feel love or to even to be loved. And it's not like he ever would be.

After all, who could ever learn to love a beast?

Massie Block was beautiful.

She was a shy girl who preferred to spend her Friday nights reading a book instead of going out to party.

She was a smart girl who was always willing to tutor someone in need.

She was the teacher's pet always ready to help out.

She was a caring girl who gave her money to homeless because they needed it more than she did.

And even though people thought she was different, that still didn't take her out of the spot light. Girls were jealous of her natural beauty and the guys…well, let's just say boys will be boys.

But Massie didn't notice. She was just trying to survive high school.

Unfortunately for Massie, she did have one big problem.

And his name was Derrick Harrington.

Yes, the soccer star whose penis was always in some slutty girl's vagina. The guy who was a bigger heartbreaker than Tiao Cruz. The guy who was nicknamed "number 1" because let's face it, who was better than Derrick Harrington?

But to Massie, Derrick was so much than who he appeared to be. She could see that all he was doing was putting on a show to please his adoring fans. She knew that the Derrick Harrington she saw at school wasn't the real him. Anyone who paid close enough attention to him could see.

Could see that he dreamed of a better future.

Could see that he actually wanted to get somewhere in life by the way he study so hard.

Could see that he was a big softy by talking to Maddie, the girl who had cerebral palsy, every day during math class.

Massie could see more than his devilish good looks. She could see his heart. His barely there heart. And for some unknown reason, his hand held a piece of her own heart.

That's why it killed her when she saw him drunk with his friends, or making out with his latest girlfriend. But she still smiled at him or said "hi", just so he could realize that she actually acknowledged his presence.

But deep down Massie knew she wasn't the right girl for him. They were too different. It was like trying to fit mismatched puzzle pieces together. No matter how hard you tried, they would never fit perfectly.

Massie didn't understand how or why she fell for Derrick, but there was no use in trying to deny the way she felt. Derrick would always have a part of her. And Massie couldn't help but cry over the fact that she wanted Derrick to keep that piece, she didn't want her heart to be complete. Because if it was then Derrick wouldn't exist and she couldn't live without Derrick. Without seeing him at school, without imagining a future with him by her side.

That night Massie had a dream.

In her dream, Derrick and her were sitting on a bench in a park, and they were old. Very old. It was autumn in New York and the trees were changing colors. Derrick took his wrinkled, worn out hand and lightly clasped Massie's. He brought his thin lips down to Massie's temple and placed a kiss as light as a feather and then whispered in her ear, "We did it Mass. We grew old together."

Massie woke up with tears in her eyes because that's all they ever would be. A dream. As the tears became more heavier, Massie's blurry eyes looked out her window to see a star shining so brightly that it gave Massie hope and she made a wish on that very star. Knowing it was too big of a wish for a tiny star to carry. But she needed to try.

After all, she did fall in love with a beast.

**So...ummm...did you like it? Hate it? Sorry Faith if I disappointed you :)**

**Review?**


End file.
